Glycerine
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: The story of a girl who will do anything to make it to the top.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Liz.

A/N: New story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hunter! Help me!" Stephanie cried as the cops ushered her past him. She stopped walking, only to be pushed forward by the cops. "That little bitch has gone too far!"

It took him a moment to realize what was going on. It hadn't registered with him that Stephanie was the madwoman screaming through the halls and out of the arena. Shaking his head, Hunter followed them outside of the building, still in shock about the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Hunter!"

He snapped out of it and moved over to the police car. "What the hell is going on here? You can't take her out of here like this!" Hunter tried to move around the police officer standing in his way. "Let her go this instant!"

"A Mrs. Brie Bryan has pressed charges against Ms. McMahon." He said, closing the door on Stephanie and muffling her cries of frustration. "She has admitted to assaulting the victim and she is being taken into custody. As soon as you post bail, Ms. McMahon will be released."

"My wife didn't assault anybody!" He screamed in the cop's face. "She was defending herself."

"Come down to the station and bail her out."

The cop said nothing more as he got into the squad car. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Steph!"

The car pulled away and he saw nothing but Stephanie's angered face. She no doubt was going to have a few other charges against her by the time they got to the police station.

"Shit."

The COO turned around and started back into the arena. The last thing he wanted to do was go down to the station and have to bail her out. Not to mention, he was sure their kids saw this and were no doubt waiting up for them to call to hear some kind of an explanation. He could hear the questions now.

"_Why did Mommy hit the pretty lady?"_

"_Did the pretty lady get Mommy in trouble?"_

"_Is Mommy going to come home?"_

If he knew his kids as well as he did, he knew short answers weren't going to help. They needed to know everything and had to have a reason for everything that was being done. That trait, they inherited from Stephanie.

"Well, I must say, that was quite an amusing thing to see."

The former champion looked up to see _her_ coming from around the corner, a satisfied smile on her face. With her arms folded across her chest, she walked over to him, her hips gently swaying from side to side.

"Not right now, Elizabeth."

"I must say, I didn't think Brie had it in her." She nodded her head in approval. "Good for her. She deserves it."

"That is my _wife_ you're talking about." He growled, staring down at the brunette.

"Still the dutiful husband, I see." Liz nodded her head. "It's so sickeningly cute seeing this side of you, Hunter. You know seeing you all worried about Stephanie. As if you really give a fuck about her or her issues with the Brie."

"Get lost, Elizabeth." Hunter looked around to make sure there was nobody around. "This is none of your business."

"On the contrary, this is my business." Liz shot him a smile. "It became my business when I started doing your bitch work. It became my business when I had to start handling _your _affairs for Randy and Seth. It definitely became my business when Stephanie had me dismantling the Bellas in the ring." Her smiled faded and her voice lowered slightly. She stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. Biting down on her lower lip, she looked up at him and then shook her head. "My involvement in this is so much more than originally planned."

"I have to get going." He pushed her hands off his chest and moved around Liz. "You should, too, Ms. Sheridan."

"Ms. Sheridan?" She asked feigning astonishment. "That's not what you were saying last night, the night before, or any time before this, Hunter."

"She's my wife." Hunter continued walking. "People heard me say I was going to get her. They're all waiting and watching."

Liz moved in front of Hunter, this time her hand curling around his tie and lowering his face with hers. "It's never stopped us before." Her lips inched towards his. "Stay a while, Hunter. Let's play. Ice Queen can wait. After all the shit she has done, she can wait."

He didn't know what it was about Liz that made him turn into putty. He was the Game, a former champion, the COO. He was as tough as

they came and never took shit from anybody. Suddenly, this young brunette comes into his life, seemingly innocent and naïve. He takes her under his wing and she turned out to be tougher than he thought.

"Meet me at my hotel room." He finally told her.

She pecked him on the lips and then sauntered away, satisfied that she had gotten her way.

* * *

As soon as he had the door open, Liz jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, Hunter kicked the door shut with his foot and started walking them backwards.

"Anyone, ahh, see you?"

"Nope." She replied, then pressed her lips back to his.

He moved over to the bed and dropped her onto it. His hands feverishly worked of his belt. Pulling it through the loops, threw it on the floor and started unzipping his pants. In the mean time, Liz got herself undressed. Within a matter of moments, Hunter was pushing her down on the bed again and moving himself over her.

"Don't have a lot of time." He growled as he spread her legs apart and moved between them.

Liz didn't care. All she cared about was what she was about to get and what she stood to gain from him.

Hunter gripped her legs tightly and pushed himself inside her, eliciting a loud moan from the young brunette. His body feverishly rocked against hers as she writhed underneath him.

"Ahh fuck!" She moaned, arching her back off the bed.

Her teeth clenched together, her hands twisted in the white sheets as she moved underneath him. Her breathing came out jagged as her body continued to jerk with Hunter's every thrust.

"H-h-harder." Liz stuttered, locking her eyes with his.

Hunter pulled out of her and turned Liz on her stomach. He raised her hips off the bed and roughly entered her again. Gripping a fistful of her dark hair in his fists, he pulled her back to him as he pumped his cock in and out of her. His lips attached to the side of her neck as she pleaded for more.

"Good, ahhh, enough, arrr, for you?" He growled in her ear.

Liz wrapped one arm around his neck and pushed herself further into him. Her other hand gripped the sheets in her hand as she moved against him, slowing down her movements some. She vaguely remembered him saying he didn't have too much time, but she wanted to drag it out as long as possible. She wanted Stephanie to sit in that cell while her _loving_ husband fucked her senseless.

"Ahhh, yes."

Her arm unwrapped from around his neck as she leaned forward and pressing her forearms against the mattress, she stopped moving against him as her climax reached her and nothing but her moans can be heard. Her entire body seemed to go numb as Hunter's movements began to slow down and then he burst inside of her.

Hunter collapsed on top her and then rolled onto the bed next to her. He laid there until he caught his breath and then had to start getting ready. Stephanie was waiting for him and he knew she was going to bitch enough about having to sit in the cell as long as she did.

"Get your ass dressed and get out of here." Hunter told her as he started getting dressed. "Leave one trace of your existence here and everything is off the table. You'll be back to doing nothing but sitting around the arena waiting to see if you're going to be on the card."

Liz rolled her eyes as she got off the bed and started getting herself together. "You're sexy when you start threatening me."

"Enough, Liz!" Hunter screamed, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't get pissy with me because you're stuck with her and are staying with her to keep your job." She said as she slid her panties on. "You backed yourself into this corner, now stay there."

He walked over to her and gripped her hair in his hands, pulling her towards him. "I don't need your commentary. I like where I am."

"Of course, you do. You have the power of the company through your marriage. You have the fear of many on the roster and you get your women on the side. Hunter, you have everything, but you're still not happy."

"I don't need your input."

"No, just my pussy." Liz smiled.

He let her go and barked at her to get herself together and leave. "Make sure nobody sees you!"

Once the door slammed shut behind him, she resumed getting dressed. In a matter of moments, she was out the door and on the way back to her hotel room.

Unbeknownst to her, she had been seen.

* * *

A/N: Keep it going or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Liz.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Seth caught up with Liz in the hall and dragged her into The Authority locker room. He pushed her in and then slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck, Rollins?" She growled as she stumbled to catch her balance in her heels. "Never sneak up on me like that again!"

"What in the hell are you doing?" He asked, crossing over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Do you realize what you are doing here?"

Liz brought her hands up to Seth's chest and pushed him, hoping to get him off her. "Let me go, Seth!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on! What are you doing fucking around with him?"

"I'm not doing anything!" She finally broke away from him. Fixing the top of her dress, she looked over at him, visibly annoyed. "What the fuck are you doing coming around like that?"

"There have been rumors flying around all day about you and Hunter."

Her mind reeled back to last week. Images of her and Hunter together flashed before her eyes. His barking at her about leaving unnoticed rolled through her head and she shivered more out of fear than her nerves. Hunter was going rip her a new one once he heard the rumors swirling around.

Running her hands over her hair, she blew out a breath and regained her wits about her. "What rumors?"

"The ones about you fucking Hunter."

Liz laughed. "They're only rumors, Seth." She patted him on the chest. "I wouldn't give them much thought."

She started to walk past him, only to have Seth pull her back. "Jericho is saying he saw you leaving Hunter's room last week. To be honest, I believe him."

"Don't believe him." Liz smirked. "He's not exactly a reliable source of information."

"It makes sense." He told her. "Stephanie was sitting in that holding cell a lot longer than she should have. Had he left right after Raw, he would have gotten Stephanie out of there right away."

"Maybe he got held up in a meeting."

"Yeah, a meeting." Seth snorted. "Whatever it is that you plan on doing, stop it. You're lurking in dangerous territory here, Liz."

"Stop with the warnings." Liz smiled. Resting her palms on either side of his face, she lowered his head down to hers and pressed her lips to his. "There's nothing going on. Me and Hunter? That's laughable. Not only is he married with a family, but he's much too old for little old me. I'm here to wrestle and that's it."

"Liz I know you a lot better than you think." He finally said. "I can tell when you're lying and when you're telling the truth. Right now, you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying, Rollins."

He grabbed her wrists and brought them up for both of them to see. "Explain the bruising, then. I know they're not from me."

Wrestling her wrists out of his grip, with the shake of her head, she stepped back, a small smile on her face. The sudden realization of what his problem was had suddenly dawned on her.

"I see what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Seth corrected her. "I'm worried that _when_ you do get caught, you're going to lose everything you have worked for."

"I'm not going to lose anything!" Liz shouted. "Since joining The Authority, my career here is finally going right! I'm finally getting to wrestle instead of just sitting around wondering if I'm going to be doing anything."

"At the expense of fucking Hunter."

"It's just a rumor, Seth." Liz whispered, then started past him again. "Don't believe it."

"Nip it in the bud while you can!" He shouted after her. "You're better than this!

Liz's hand hovered over the doorknob as she let his words sink in. Shaking her head, she pulled the door open and stepped out into hall. She needed to go do her interview with Michael Cole.

* * *

"_Where exactly where you last week when she was sitting in jail? She was sitting in there far longer than she should have."_

Seth turned and looked at Liz, a knowing shit eating grin on his face. The rumors that were swirling around backstage had made their way to the dirtsheets and Jericho's comments would only perpetuate it.

"Shut it, Seth."

He just shrugged. "You ready to go out there with me?"

"Not if you Ambrose are going to brawl I'm not."

"I don't think that's the problem." He smirked. "Your problem is that he laid one on you during our last encounter. Though, I'm surprised you didn't like it. You seem to like having men slobber all over you."

"I have my standards."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Bosses and future champions."

"There's nothing go on between me and him. I told you that already." She snapped at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Seth stood in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her. "When is it going to register with you that I _know_ everything about you? I know when you're telling the truth and I sure as hell know when you're lying. Stop lying to me!"

Liz shut her eyes and clamped down on her lips. She was done talking about this with him. The longer he talked about it, the more annoyed she became. What she was doing wasn't any of his business. Regardless of how long he had known her.

"I'm not lying to you." Liz opened her eyes and shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "Do you need me to go out there with you?"

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I'll never hear the end of it if I don't go out there with you." The brunette shook her head. "If he comes near me, I'm heading to the back."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Seth picked up his Money in the Bank brief case and held his arm out for her. "Let's get out there."

* * *

After making up an excuse to leave, Hunter headed straight for Liz's room. With the rumors going around backstage tonight and Jericho's need to stick his nose in their business earlier on, he needed to know exactly what happened. He knew Liz wasn't stupid enough to blab and lose the single greatest thing to happen in her life.

When he found her room, he angrily knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and soon enough Liz appeared. She was in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her face was free of any makeup and her hair was picked up in a messy bun. She looked like a scared little girl, not the usually confident and sexy woman Hunter had come to know in recent months.

"We need to talk."

Liz extended her hand into the room, inviting him inside. When he walked past her, she shut the door and nervously walked further into the room.

"You can come further into the room." Hunter said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I want to know what exactly happened last week."

She stood in place, just a few feet away from the bed. She had been dreading this moment all day. If there was one thing you never did, it was cross Hunter. He held the power to make or break you. Since, their secret may have been out in the open, she was sure he would break her. Notice of being released would be posted online and Liz will be back to wrestling in the indies by morning.

"I don't know what could have happened." Liz shrugged as she walked to where Hunter was and plopped down on the bed next to him. "I cleaned myself up as normal. I picked up all my things and made sure there was nothing to give away that I was there. When I left the room I looked around the hall to make sure there wasn't anybody around and there wasn't. I honestly don't know where Jericho could have spotted us."

"Regardless, he saw you. He by no means is an idiot." Hunter sighed. "He had to have been hiding out there for a while. Just because you came out a room it doesn't necessarily mean that it was mine."

That thought had never crossed her mind. She brightened at the thought that maybe this wasn't entirely her fault. It's not like Hunter had bothered to check around and see if the coast was clear. What would he have to do that for? He was the boss and no one would dare cross him. Unless they were Chris Jericho.

"Is Stephanie suspicious now?"

He turned his head back to look down at her. "You're afraid?"

Liz scoffed at the thought. The only thing she was afraid of was losing and him and her spot in the company.

"I'm not afraid of her." Liz said, sitting up. "I just don't want this to end."

She rose from the bed and stood in front of Hunter. His hands instantly went to her sides, while hers cupped the sides of his face. Liz smiled down at him.

"I don't either." He admitted then roughly pulled her down onto his lap. The smile on face diminished as he got up, taking her with him, and threw her onto the bed. Straddling her, he placed all of his weight on her. His hands held her face in his hands and jerked it up towards his. "Which is why from now on, _you_ have to be careful. I can't have the roster watching our every move. I _especially_ can't have Stephanie monitoring our every move. We so much as get caught or I hear another rumor about us, you're fired on the spot. Understood?"

Liz pushed his hands away from her face. "Understood."

"Good." He got up and started working his belt off. "Knees whore."

* * *

A/N: How long do you think until Stephanie starts asking more questions?


End file.
